Coming Home
by FanWoman21
Summary: Milia Salvatore has lived in England her whole life sent away by her father Zach to protect her from Damon and Stefan. Her mother had been killed by Damon when she was five but now sixteen years and a college degree later she's back and not taking shit from anyone, especially the two that killed her parents. Elijah/OC; Klaus/OC friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Milia Salvatore has lived in England her whole life sent away by her father Zach to protect her from Damon and Stefan. Her mother had been killed by Damon when she was five but now sixteen years and a college degree later she's back and not taking shit from anyone, especially the two that killed her parents. Elijah/OC; Klaus/OC friendship.

**Note: **If you like Elena don't read.

Milia - Sophie Turner

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Dark red hair came straight to her back as blue eyes took in her new bar, The Grill, and she almost glared at the man sitting at the bar. She knew he wouldn't recognize her not after sixteen years but even after all that time she still hated him, couldn't help it after what he had done. She walked past to the back where the stairs to her apartment led. She had bought the Grill and the place above came with it which was fine with her. Daryl Dixon had wanted to retire so he could hunt and be with his wife so he sold the whole place to her for a decent price. She was back and she sure as hell wasn't going to take shit from any vampire. After getting settled she walked back downstairs and smiled when she saw one of the waiters.

"Are you the new owner?" The boy asked.

"Yes I am," she said holding her hand out, "Milia."

"Matt," he introduced shaking her hand before getting back to work.

Milia had to admit he was cute but she didn't date or sleep with high schoolers, she liked older men. She came out and looked around almost smirking when she the two brothers with that doppelgänger, Elena Gilbert and she rolled her eyes wondering what was so special about this girl even her father couldn't see it. They seemed to notice her and she could see that they didn't remember her which pissed her off slightly, they should remember their family and the child of the people they killed. Ignoring them she started to get to work, introducing herself to people but leaving out her last name on purpose, if people really wanted to know then they could investigate.

"Hello beautiful," a voice said cocky.

"What can I get you?" Milia asked coming to face the man that killed her mother in front of her when she was five. Milia had to fight to keep her expression neutral as memories fought to the surface.

"Give me a bottle of bourbon on the house," he said trying to compel her and she smirked.

"No Damon Salvatore I won't," Milia said smirking even more when she saw his eyes narrow, "I can't be compelled so don't bother trying."

Milia walked away without another word her five nine frame strutting past in knee length black boots. She saw the shocked expression of his brother and the glaring face of Elena but ignored them. She knew that her comments were going to cause them to investigate and she honestly didn't care anymore maybe once they found out her true identity then they would understand not that she cared if they did. Milia was never going to let the Salvatore brothers run her life and they were not going to harm anymore innocents no matter what.

~Coming Home~

Stefan watched his brother pace and knew that he might do something drastic. The new owner of the Grill had resisted compulsion somehow and managed to piss off Damon. There was something about her that felt familiar and the way that she looked at them in contempt was a look he had only ever seen on Zach's face.

"Her face it looked like the way Zach looked when he didn't agree with one of us," Stefan revealed remembering his nephew and the way he had covered up his death like it didn't matter.

"Please I killed his fiancé sixteen years ago though I don't know about that kid she had with her," Damon said not noticing the way that Stefan froze, not realizing the shock and horror running through his eyes. If Damon had bothered to notice he would take all this seriously because it could get bad.

~Coming Home~

Milia looked around the empty bar putting chairs up as she went along. She was still angry at seeing the Salvatore brothers but knew that there was nothing she could do about, at least not yet anyway. In all honesty Milia wanted to take her time making the Salvatore brothers suffer the way they made her suffer. She didn't hate all vampires just hypocritical ones. Granted she would still be pissed at vampires that hurt innocents and admitted to it but at least she would be able to respect the fact they were honest about it which is why she had a problem with the Salvatore brothers. The brothers claimed to be the lesser evil of all things vampire and that they were saints or something but yet they judged other vampires for drinking from the vein or in Stefan's case drinking human blood in general when one drop of human blood caused the youngest Salvatore to become a ripper. She froze when she heard fast movement and knew it was a vampire though which one she didn't know yet.

"Nice try vampire," Milia said straightening her back but staying still as she listened.

"Your name is Milia," a voice said and Milia turned to come face to face with Stefan Salvatore.

"Yes it is and considering you were eavesdropping the entire night you should know that," Milia said crossing her arms.

"What do you want here?" he asked coming closer.

"The great Stefan Salvatore who always said he loved his human family but I guess that was a lie," Milia said coldly narrowing her eyes at him.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked fearing the worst because if he was right then both him and Damon were screwed.

"I'm surprised you can't figure it out Stefan," Milia stated thinking that it would be him to figure it out first, "I mean come on and take a look at him. Just think really hard there for a minute Stefan."

"Zach said that the kid wasn't his, that the child died after running into the woods," Stefan said not wanting to believe it.

"I did run into the woods but it was because your brother killed my mother in cold blood. Now the matter of Zach Salvatore that is complicated. You see him and my mother were an item but they slept together and she left pregnant with me. Later she came back and told Zach so that he could bond with me which he did I guess you could say. Then when I was six a monster came into the home and killed my mother in cold blood as a way to punish you not caring that a six year old saw. Zach knew that it would be better for me if I was dead so he told you that I wasn't his and that I was dead. I'm back Stefan and you and your brother are no longer going to be able to walk around compelling and killing people like you own the town," Milia warned, "One step out of line and I will tell the sheriff or just take care of it myself so I suggest you get out of my bar and heed my warning."

Stefan saw the look in her blue eyes so much like Zach's. He knew that she was telling the truth just like he knew that she had every right to hate him and Damon. He also knew that he could not tell his brother who Milia was otherwise she would end up dead. Stefan silently stalked out of the bar and swore that he would do everything he could to protect her because he had already failed once, he wasn't going to fail again.


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction of another character. Her name is going to be Charlotte and she will be played by Alexandra Daddario and she will be paired with Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

Milia looked down at the photo in her hand and felt tears fall down her face. Her father had faked her death to protect her from Damon after the vampire murdered her mother. The truth was that Stefan wasn't really part of the equation at the time even though he was the ripper but he had always protected his family like he had promised his half brother he would. She was determined to learn not only the truth of how her father had died but also make whoever was involved pay. She needed help though because she was only human and as such did not have the capabilities that someone of supernatural origin would. Milia took out her cell phone and called the one person she trusted the most.

"Milia," the voice on the other end greeted kindly.

"Charlotte," she said with a small smile still upset.

"How's getting the truth about your father going?" Charlotte asked her.

"They refuse to acknowledge the truth and while I want to the truth I also know that I am not anything supernatural. I need your help old friend," Milia admitted holding the photo like her life depended on it.

"I'll be there," Charlotte agreed.

Milia hung up the phone and ran her hand over her father's face. Zach hadn't been there for her like he wanted to but that wasn't because he didn't love her, it was because he needed to keep her safe from Damon. The older Salvatore had already killed her mother and was going to kill her until he had thought she died. Zach knew all this and he had explained it all to her multiple times. Every week he called, emailed, and texted her but then nothing and she knew something had happened, could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Soon though she would have the help of a powerful friend and Damon Salvatore would pay.

~Coming Home~

Stefan could feel the glare that his brother was sending him but he didn't care and he refused to tell him what he wanted to know. Milia had put vervain in every drink that was served at the Grill and as such Damon had become pissed off. He knew that the young woman was doing it so that she could get a rise out of the older Salvatore brother and take action against him but he still felt for her safety. He felt ashamed knowing that his actions as well as those of his brother had caused Zach to hide his daughter away in fear. He felt guilty that he had hid Zach's death and acted like nobody would care that he was gone. Maybe if he somehow let Milia find closure she would move on and stop being so angry.

"That bitch put vervain in my alcohol," Damon grumbled.

"Deal with it Damon you have plenty at home," Stefan said with a roll of his eyes trying to stop the headache from coming, "We already have enough problems with since Elena has made a deal with Elijah."

Stefan didn't agree with his girlfriend but it was her life and she obviously wanted to take control of it. There were times that Stefan had to stop and take a step back because Elena would do something that was so much like Katherine it started messing with his head. It didn't help that his niece was in town and wanted revenge of her father's death. Stefan did know one thing though and that was he was going to do whatever he could to protect Milia, especially since he wasn't able to protect Zach.

~Coming Home~

Milia had been cleaning the bar off, her hair straightened falling past her shoulders to settle at the middle of her back, when the sheriff came up to her a smile on her face. The young woman had been waiting for the older woman to come up to her and it seemed now was the time.

"Afternoon Sheriff," she greeted looking up at her.

"So usually when someone new comes into town I always look into them. I was surprised to see your father is Zach Salvatore," the sheriff said trying to lead in as if fishing for information.

"Yes he is and with all due respect I think you should just ask what you want to ask," Milia said crossing her arms not caring who saw their argument.

How is he?" The Sheriff asked narrowing her eyes.

"Its funny you ask that," Milia said coldly, "The thing is that my father always calls once a week but he hasn't called in months or emailed. I heard the story about how he went on vacation but its pure bullshit. So how about instead of questioning me you look into my father's disappearance?"

Milia could see the shocked look on Stefan's face but she didn't care anymore. Her father was gone from this world and never coming back. His death had been committed by people who claimed family mattered. Stefan had sworn to protect the Salvatore family but he failed. Damon killed both her parents and he was not going to get away with it anymore. She sneered at Damon and saw that he was getting up to probably come over to her only to find Stefan holding him down. Milia rolled her eyes because it seemed that Stefan just might have to be added to her list of targets if he kept covering up for his damn brother. The oldest Salvatore had destroyed many lives, too many of the people closest to her and instead of sticking to his promises it seemed her noble uncle was letting his jackass brother get away with it. She smirked knowing that as soon as her dear friend, Charlotte arrived her plan for revenge would be set even further into motion and damn anybody that got in her way.

* * *

><p>A note please that Milia is not going to stay vengeful the whole story. She is greatly upset that her parents were both murdered by Damon. She is upset because Stefan promised to protect her family, her father and instead let his brother get away with Zach's murder. Milia is not going to become some cold emotionless version of a person who doesn't deal so please stop calling her the Elena of Season 4 because you see the difference is that Milia is dealing with her emotions, she isn't shutting them off because she is a coward like Elena was and also a note if you are an Elena fan don't read this story.<p> 


End file.
